Terry's Best Friend
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: The last time Terry ever saw his best friend Katharine Kyle it was seventh grade her last day at Neo Gotham City because her grandmother was ill and never returned. Now, four years later she's back and as a whole new person. What has changed for her And who is this new jewelry thief that pops up every now and then And is Terry falling for her when he has his own girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Batman Beyond: Terry's Best Friend: Chapter One

Summary: The last time Terry ever saw his best friend Katharine Kyle it was seventh grade her last day at Neo Gotham City because her grandmother was ill and never returned. Now, four years later she's back and as a whole new person. What has changed for her? And who is this new jewelry thief that pops up every now and then? And is Terry falling for her when he has his own girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Batman Beyond.

FOUR YEARS AGO AT GOTHAM CITY PARK

"Can't believe that this is the last day that I will see you." Complained a fourteen year old Terry McGinnis. He was sitting on the park bench with his best friend named Katharine Kyle who was laying onto his shoulder and sighed.

"Yea I know Ter but it's only until my grandmother gets better. Pinky swear." She gave him a goofy smile her bright green eyes shining bright as well as her blonde hair that's flowing into the wind. Terry smiled back and brought his pinky to her and shook it twice and both of them jumped as a care rolled in front of them.

Katharine sighed and stood up, bending over to grab her two suitcases, giving Terry one last smile before she walked towards the car and got in and waved at Terry as it drove away. Terry waved back watching as the car drove farther and farther away, not knowing that four years later she would return as a whole different person. She did say she would be coming back when her grandmother gets better right?

FOUR YEARS LATER, GOTHAM CITY JEWELRY STORE

The worker of Gotham City Jewelry Store smiled as she begins to lock up for the night, humming a song as she did so. She locked up all the cases, set up alarms, and made sure that every piece of jewelry was up in place. She looked around the store placing hips onto her hips and nodded her head and grabbed the key and walked out of the store and locked and walked away. Not knowing that a shadowy figure was watching above a building with a pair of binoculars and the figure smiled before moving in.

The figure pressed a button onto its belt and a rope connected to the jewelry store and swung towards it with two hands, dropping onto the top of the building. The figure peered into the huge glass, and used its goggles to see if there were any alarms. The figure smiled as it saw red lines over the glass and reached into its belt and placed an object on the glass to quiet the silence alarm.

Once the red lines disappeared the figure pulled out its hand, bringing out long claw like finger and drew a huge circle around the glass. Then, the figure carefully press a hand onto the glass to push it out, setting it aside. The figure leaned over the hole to look into the jewelry store and smiled widely at the jewels. Could not wait to get its hands on them and sold them to get money.

The figure jumped smoothly onto the floor, crouching like a cat. The figure stood up slowly, taking its time as it walked towards a glass case full with necklaces and rings. The figure used the goggles again to detect any silent alarms. There was. The figure used the same device the figure used when it got into the store, silencing alarms.

The figure got excited about the jewels and used its long leg and smash the glass. "What should I take?" The figure wondered, placing a finger onto its chin and shrugged shoulders. "I'll just take them all." The figure bent over and took the jewels that sat neatly there.

"You know, business hours start at eight." Said a man's voice behind the figure. The figure smiled and turns towards a man dress up in a Batman suit, his arms crossed, glaring at the figure.

"I am an impatient woman. I have my needs Batman." Batman smirked at the figure, looking up and down. "Like what you see?" The figure wondered. Batman scoffed.

"Sorry, not into copycats of Catwoman." He thinks that I am a copycat? Catwoman thought, rolling her eyes at him.

"Trust me, I am a no copycat." Catwoman quickly did a cartwheel and used her two legs and hooked them around his and flip him over, making him landed onto a case of jewelry making alarms wail. She heard him groaned in pain and walked smoothly over to him, the glass crushing underneath her heeled black boots, her hands onto her hips and decided to press her body against his, touching the new uniform he wears. She smiled at him. "Took you down in one move. What are you going to do Batman?" She whispered into his bat ear, giving it a small lick of her tongue. Batman laughed at her.

"Thinking of a plan." She looked at him with a glare.

"Oh yea, what's that?" She whispered asked him. Batman smirked at her and all of a sudden, Batman disappeared, making her smash onto the glass and jewelry. She growled and got up, looking around for any sign. "Where are you?" She asked, walking around slowly, not letting her guard down.

"Behind you." She quickly turned around and saw Batman appear behind her, she went to punch him in the face but then he disappeared again. She's getting frustrated with him.

"Your making me angry Batman and you don't wanna see me angry." She smirked and picked up a large piece of glass and threw across the room. Batman grunts in pain and reappears sitting on the floor. She smiled and walked over to him, tempting to put him out for good. But then,

"Well that's my cue to go. See you around Batman." She blew him a small kiss and grabbed a few jewelry that was scattered on the floor and pressed a button on her belt to make a rope and disappeared into the night. Batman punched the ground and pressed a button onto his uniform that makes him disappear just when the police came. He cannot wait to tell Bruce Wayne.

2222

"That's a copycat McGinnis. Just ignore it." The old man Bruce Wayne said. Swinging his chair around to face Terry McGinnis, who was petting Ace his dog.

"She looks more than a little professional for a copycat. I still think I should keep an eye on her." Bruce rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his short grey hair and looked at the time.

"Do what you must but don't let it screw up with your other nights of patrol." Terry rolled his blue eyes and stood up from the ground, sending him a thumbs up.

"You got it Bruce."

2222

Catwoman was so glad to made it to her small apartment in downtown Gotham City. She pressed a button to connect her and to her one window apartment and got in easily, not bothering to turn on the lights. She took off her cowl, letting her new dyed shiny black hair to fall to her shoulders and sat down on her long couch, fanning herself, taking a deep breath. Then smiled.

"Grandmother would be so proud of me."

Author's Note: I know before I had a Batman Beyond story about Catwoman, but I gave that up and I have so many ideas for this story and I really hope that you guys will like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Batman Beyond: Terry's Best Friend: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Batman Beyond just my Original Character Katharine Kyle.

"You kidding right? Ter, I am pretty sure it's just a copycat." One of Terry McGinnis's best friends Max Gibson said the next morning in the main hall of Hamilton Hill High School. They were at her locker as Terry explained his encounter with a new Catwoman. Terry rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms leaning against the other locker.

"Yea I'm pretty sure it's not a copycat Max." Max shook her head and closed her locker and leaned against it holding a book, shaking her head.

"I mean, have you ever seen the real moves of the actual Catwoman? You know, the one in Wayne's time?" Now that he had thought about it, he hasn't. Max and Terry stared at each other and Max smirked at him. "Just a copycat." Terry sighed, running a hand through his black hair. Maybe she was right.

"Maybe you are right. However, she did stole jewels." Max rolled her eyes, giving up by throwing a hand into the air. "So, what did you tell Dana?" He asked, worried that his girlfriend Dana Tan might be mad at him for skipping on their date last night. Max smirked at him.

"That you had a very important errand to run that you can't possibly ignore." She said shaking her head placing a hand onto her hip. "You gotta tell her one day." She said.

"Yea well," Terry began but then groaned suddenly. "Nelson is about to start trouble." He said pointing a large jock with short orange hair walking with his friends. He then noticed a girl inside a locker getting out books. She had fine shoulder length black hair and so far that's all he could see.

"Uh oh. You going in?" She asked. Terry pushed his hands into his brown jacket, watching the scene before he could act. Nelson walked up to the girl and closed her locker with one hand.

"Never seen you here before. You new?" He asked. The girl had her back against Terry so he could not get a good look. However, if Nelson is talking to her then that means she's pretty.

"Yea. Just moved." He heard her say, using the key to open back her locker. Nelson and his friends looked at each other and smiled.

"The name is Nelson. You are?" Her shoulders tensed, which means she's getting annoyed with them.

"Don't worry about it." She said walking passed him. Nelson grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Tell me your name." He asked. What Terry saw surprised him and everyone else who was in the hallway. She twisted the hand that was holding her and slammed Nelson against the locker with the arm behind his back.

"Talk to me again and I will make sure you won't have any children in the future. Got it?" Terry smiled. Nelson nodded and she let him go and Nelson walked away with his friends, glaring at anyone who was watching him.

"Never see that before when a girl turns him down." Max said impressed when they watched her walk away in the direction she was headed before. She turned a corner. "She's heading to the math hall." She said.

"My next class. See you around." Terry said waving her off and started walking fast to catch up to the girl that had Nelson pinned against the locker. "Hey, wait up!" He yelled, getting closer to her. She stopped but didn't turned around. "That was impressive. Where did you learn that?" He asked. The girl pulled a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, a girl gotta learn how to protect herself right?" She said turning around and smiled. Suddenly her eyes widen as if in recognition. "Terry?" She asked. Terry stared at her. She did looked familiar. Heart shaped face, shoulder length black hair, the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. She glared at him. "Can't believe you have forgotten your best friend." His eyes widen. Katharine Kyle? There's no way.

"Katharine?" He asked. She smiled, placing a hand onto her hip. "No way! You look-" he looked her up and down. "Amazing!" He said and walked over to give her a tight hug which she had returned. She laughed.

"A lot can change in four years Ter." She said giving him a wink. She sounds different. She doesn't sound light anymore. She has a different voice, like deeper but sound kind of the same. Her hair is no longer blonde but black. Also, she's almost the same size of him.

"That's true." He said and the two of them started walking towards their math class. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Thought you said you would come back once your grandmother was better." He said giving her a side glance.

"She did get better. I just stayed there longer." She said quietly. Terry nodded in understanding as they walked into the classroom. The bell has not rung yet so he was glad he wasn't late. He spotted his girlfriend waving him over to sit next to her and Terry nodded and had watched as Katharine gave the teacher a slip. He dropped his bag next to him as he sat down.

"Who's that?" Dana wondered. Terry leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"My best friend from seventh grade." He said with a smile. The bell ringed and the teacher stood up, his hand onto Katharine's shoulder with a smile.

"This is Katharine Kyle. Please make sure she is welcomed." Katharine saw Terry and gave him a small smile which he had returned. "You can sit next to McGinnis." He said pointing at him with a finger. Katharine nodded and started to walk over. Dana leaned across Terry and gave Katharine a smile.

"Hi, I'm Dana! Hope we can be friends." Katharine gave her a wide smile.

"I would like that thanks!" The teacher cleared his throat glaring at then and the girls giggled and paid attention.

2222

An hour later the bell rings and everyone got up from their chairs to head towards their next class. "Can I see what other classes you have?" Dana asked, walking next to Katharine down the hall. Katharine reached into her pocket to pull out her class schedule. Dana smiled. "Let's see, we have two classes together. You also have three with Terry." Dana said. Katharine gave him a smirk.

"Looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more later." Katharine said. Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, we need to catch up soon." He said, holding Dana's hand. Katharine nodded in agreement as they stopped at a classroom door.

"Yea, well, I'll leave you guys be." She waved and walked off, leaving Dana and Terry alone. Dana stared at her back then at Terry with a smirk.

"I can see why you guys are best friends." She said. Terry thought about what she said and he shook his head fast.

"We are just friends trust me. She, she changed a lot. Her hair used to be blonde and she didn't dress like that." When they were in middle school, Katharine usually wears jeans and tee-shirts. Now, she wears skirts and a tight shirt. "She was right, a lot can change in four years." Terry looked up at the ceiling when the bell started ringing. He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips and made a run for it towards his class. He was really glad that she came back. When they were in middle school they were really close, he hoped that they could be close again. A lot has changed for the both of them. But the one thing that she cannot know, was that he was the new Batman.

Author's Note: Hope that this would bring more readers! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorite and followed! See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Batman Beyond: Terry's Best Friend: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own anything from Batman Beyond. Wish I did but, I do not.

It was around midnight in a dark brown warehouse in downtown Gotham City. A group of people was playing pool and drinking. "The bitch is late." Said a guy drinking down his tenth drink. His friends laughed at him when he check his watch.

"Who says I'm late?" Came in a sultry voice. Everything was quiet as they watch a woman in a cat suit walked in with a hand onto her hip, giving him a smile. "I'm right on time." The guy leaned off the counter and walked over to her holding his hand out, waiting.

"The jewels." Catwoman rolled her eyes as she dug into her uniform pocket and pulled out a couple necklaces and rings. He was disappointed. "Batman." She said.

"You get no information that I have." He says, waving her off and went back towards the bar area of the warehouse. Catwoman clutch the jewels in her hands getting angry and had decided on plan B. She dropped the jewels on the floor and walked slowly towards him knowing that the others were watching.

"I can give you something else then." She said, swinging him around by his shoulders. The man laughed and the others followed.

"Please! You aren't my type." He spat at her. Catwoman smirked and had ran a hand down to his chest.

"Just tell me what do to and I'll be out. However, after that, you must tell me what you know." The man gave in and Catwoman smiled. She usually don't do Plan B but in this case, she has too.

"Looks quiet tonight." Terry McGinnis said in his Batman uniform, flying around the city in the Batmoblie. His best friend Max Gibson laughed.

"Maybe finally you can do your homework." Batman smirked at her at the screen of his computer of the dashboard.

"And sleep." He said and yawned. When he looked over the mirrors of the Batmoblie he thought he saw something that caught his eye. "I see something." He said, watching the figure jumping on rooftops. He used his night vision from his cowl to get a better look. "Catwoman." Max groaned.

"It's a copycat Ter. Leave it alone." She said with a roll of her eyes. Terry pressed a button on his dashboard to make Batmoblie invisible.

"Can't." Max was about to protest but he ended the call. "What are you doing?" He asked himself as he followed her closely. It didn't look like she was stealing or heading towards any jewelry stores. Should he confront her? Batman smirked. "Time for a rematch."

She knew she was being followed but acted like she didn't notice a huge Batmoblie hovering above the city and then suddenly disappeared. Just what does he want? Catwoman wondered, jumping onto another rooftop, heading home.

"No stealing jewels tonight?" She heard a deep voice asked when she landed onto another building. Batman came out of the shadows with his arms crossed. Catwoman smirked, sighing.

"Didn't feel like it. Have other plans you know." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Batman held out his hand. She stare at it.

"Give me the jewels back from what you stole." Catwoman smiled, placing a head onto her hip.

"No can do Batman. Sold it." Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Thought cats like to work alone?" He asked. Catwoman laughed, looking at her gloved nails.

"We do. I have my reasons. If there is nothing else then," Catwoman turned around and began to leap off the building but paused, slowly turned back around to find Batman gone. She frowned. Just what is he up to?

"So she sold the jewels she stole?" Max asked the next morning, walking to class with her best friend Terry yawned, stretching out his arms.

"Yup, means she's working for somebody." He said. Max shook her head and sighed.

"As I said, a copycat Ter." Terry rolled his eyes as they walked into the classroom and spotted Katharine sleeping on her desk. "Looks like someone's tired." Max whispered as they both took their seat next to her. Katharine looked up at them.

"Someone had a long night." Terry said smiling. Katharine yawned and ruffled up her black hair, giving Terry a small smile.

"You could say that. I was, studying all night." Terry raised an eyebrow and Katharine scoffed at him. "Hey! I want to get into Gotham University." Terry laughed at her.

"I get it, I get it geez." Terry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He thought of an idea. "Hey I was thinking, we need to set a date up so we can catch up." Katharine raised an eyebrow while she opened her textbook.

"What about your girlfriend Dana?" She asked. Terry smiled at her.

"For now I am on her good side. She'll understand. So what do you say?" Max looked between him and Katharine. Katharine placed a hand onto her chin and thought about it thoughtfully. She smirked and shrugged her shoulder.

"Sure, but you are buying." She said pointing at him.

"I figured."

Katharine Kyle sat in front of her laptop, staring at the screen then at the flash drive that sat next to her on the bed debating whether she should place it in. She sighed, crossing her arms biting her lip. She has to know right? Isn't that why she's doing this? That one main reason she was doing this? She has to know what happened that night and who's responsible so she could bring Justice.

She picked up the flash drive, unhooking the clasp, holding it in front of her face before slowly started to place it into her laptop. She waited impatiently as her laptop started reading the flash drive. Once it was done, a window popped up onto her screen. She moved the mouse to click a file and was about to opened it when, her door bell rang. "Coming!" She quickly closed the laptop and removed the flash drive hiding it underneath the mattress before opening her door to see Terry standing there. She leaned against the doorframe of her apartment.

"This is a schway apartment." Terry said as he looked over shoulder. Katharine shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a start I guess." Katharine said. Terry scratched his head.

"Do you live alone?" He asked. Katharine looked down and then back up and nodded.

"You could say that." She said quietly. "It's a long story."

"I have a long story too. You tell yours and I'll tell mine?" He asked. Katharine placed a hand onto her hip.

"Isn't that why we are hanging out?" Terry shrugged his shoulders and Katharine leaned back to grabbed her jacket and keys and grabbed Terry's hand, closing the door. "Let's go."

"They never found out who did this?" Terry asked, trying to keep calm as he listened to Katharine's story about her mother. Katharine leaned back against the park's bench, taking a small sip of her soda that Terry had bought for her earlier.

"No, there's no evidence at all. No one could find the killer." Terry balled his fists.

"What about your dad?" He asked her. Katharine sighed and leaned on her hand.

"He's living with grandmother and I came back here. For a fresh start." She took another small sip of her soda. "Now it's your turn." She said wanting to change the subject. Terry rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, I used to be in a street gang." Katharine raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in it now! It was a long time ago. Dana, helped me a lot during those times." Katharine smiled at him.

"You must really care for her." She said, giving him a small smile. Terry nodded.

"Yea I do. Then there's something else." Terry looked away from her and Katharine placed a hand onto his shoulder. "My, my dad was murdered."

"Did they found out who did it?" Terry gritted his teeth and shook his head slowly. "We are really best friends." Terry looked at her. "If you never need to talk I'm here." Terry gave her a small smile, grabbing her hand.

"Same goes for you." Katharine used her other hand to pull back a strand of hair out of her face and jumped slightly when she heard a phone ringing that was coming from Terry's pocket. "Great." He muttered, standing up and pull out his phone. "Yea?" He asked, turning away from her slightly. "Now?" He sighed. "Fine, be there in a few." He closed his phone and put it away, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry Kat, that was Bruce Wayne. I work for him and he's sending me on an errand." Katharine laughed.

"It's okay no biggie." She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Katharine rolled her eyes at him.

"If I handled that Nelson guy with one move I think I can handle walking home by myself." She walked over and gave him a hug. "See you." She said.

"See you later." He gave her a salute before taking off into a run. He really does not want to go on patrol.

Author's Note: alright! So you guys kind of know why there's a new Catwoman in Gotham City. All Katharine wants is to find out who was responsible for her mother's death. Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? Be sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Batman Beyond: Terry's Best Friend: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own anything from Batman Beyond, just my original characters that I have on here.

"Make sure you read the instructions for my party tonight!" Blade Sommer yelled happily, handing out invitations to one of her famous parties that she would have every year. Max Gibson shook her head as she and Terry watched by his locker. Blade walked by them, flipping her platinum blonde hair and sighed in annoyance, handing them her invitations. "Since you are dating Dana you are invited, and you are his friend." She said when she handed it to them. She tapped her chin and looked around. "Where is Katharine?" She wondered. Terry blinked, that is a good question.

"Haven't seen her, why?" He asked. Blade rolled her eyes and handed him another invitation to her party.

"Make sure she comes." She flipped back her hair and walked away with her hand onto her hips. Terry closed his locker and the two began walking down the hall to their first class.

"Your going?" She asked, looking at her invitation, shaking her head. "Formal wear." She stuck out her tongue. Terry laughed.

"If Dana is going I'm going." Max rolled her eyes. A thought came across Terry's mind and he pulled out his phone to call Katharine. After four rings she didn't answer. "No answer?" Max asked as he put away his phone. Terry shrugged his shoulder.

"Must of overslept or something." Max pursed her lips.

2222

She could hear her phone ring on her nightstand beside her bed but she didn't make a move to answer it instead let it go to voicemail. She woke up slowly, her head on her laptop and rub the sleep from her eyes and she stared into the screen. She has been studying the video for hours, trying to enhance the person who killed her mother that night but, no such luck.

She needs a computer, a smarter computer and she knows exactly where to go. She glanced at her clock on her laptop and gasped at the time. "Crap! I'm late!" She yelled in panic. She would deal with it later.

2222

"I'm really sorry that I am late." Terry looked up from his desk and smirked when he saw Katharine walked in with a late pass later that morning. The teacher shook his head at her and told her that she has lunch dentition. Terry raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to him, getting out her books.

"Someone overslept this morning. Even I am on time today." He joked. Katharine pulled a strand of black hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Sorry, been up studying." He raised an eyebrow again and watched her yawned, covering her hand over mouth, stretching. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the invitation, handing it to her. She looked at this. "Party?"She asked. Terry nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yup, formal wear. You going?" Katharine shook her head and handed the invitation back to him. "Ah, why not?" He asked, disappointed.

"I, I have somewhere to be." Terry whistled quietly.

"A hot date?" He asked curious. Katharine giggled, clearing her throat smirking at him.

"Something like that." She whispered quietly. She yawned again, placing her head onto her desk as Terry shook his head at her. Within a few minutes she was asleep, ignoring the teacher the whole time.

2222

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered hissed into her phone, sticking her head deep into her locker so other students who walk by her doesn't here her. She ran her hands through her black hair,rolling her eyes at the request. "Don't you have enough stolen jewelry already?" She said scoffing. "Fine, whatever as long as I get a computer." She closed up her phone, turning off the power.

"Hey, Katharine! Are you heading towards the lunchroom?" Katharine shut her locker and smiled as she saw Dana and Blade walking towards her.

"Yea I am! I was just putting some books away." She half lied. Dana linked arms with Katharine and the three of them walked down the hall towards the lunchroom.

"Did Terry give you the invitation?" Blade asked. Katharine pouted at her in regret.

"Yea he did. Wish I can go but I have something tonight." Blade and Dana looked at each other then at Katharine.

"What do you have to do?" Dana asked. Katharine used her free hand to ran it through her black hair, figuring out what to say to them.

"A hot date." She said. Blade sighed, looking at her perfect nails as they walked into the lunchroom. When they had gotten their lunch, they went to sit at their table. Max and Terry were already there looking as if they were having a deep conversation about something. Terry flashed her a smile as she sat beside Blade.

"Feeling well rested now?" He asked, noticing that she didn't look tired anymore. Katharine smirked as she opened her carton of milk, taking a small sip.

"Slept through two classes without problems. Though I do have to serve that lunch detestation after this." Terry chuckled.

"Besides dentition. Do you two want to go dress shopping for the party tonight?" Blade asked, looking at Dana and Max. "You don't have to come Max if you don't want too." She said smirking. Max crossed her arms.

"I don't want to go with you and Dana I'm good." Blade flipped back her platinum blonde hair, shrugging her shoulders. Katharine shook her head while she ate her lunch, coming up with a plan for tonight. Will everything go well tonight? Or will she have to go against Batman if she was caught? If she does well, she knows exactly what to do.

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! I left you guys in a cliffhanger! Hope you guys had liked it! What will happen tonight? What plans does she have when she goes against Batman if she were caught? Did I did Blade well? Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Batman Beyond: Terry's Best Friend: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: would be cool if I had owned Batman Beyond but sadly I don't

Terry McGinnis straighten up his tie, making sure that it was on the right way. He sighed and grabbed the jacket that goes with the suit. "What's with the monkey suit?" Terry's little brother Matt asked when he opened the door of Terry's room. Terry scoffed.

"None of your business twip. Don't you have video games to play with?" He said with a roll of his eyes. Matt stuck out his tongue and walked out, leaving the door halfway open. Terry check the time on his phone. "Better start picking up Dana." He muttered, walking out of his room and downstairs. "Leaving mom!" He yelled, grabbing his keys that lay inside a plastic bowl.

"Be back at curfew!" His mom, Mary replied. Terry smirked when he walked out of the house, making his way to his new car that he got from working with Wayne. Just when he was about to pull out of the driveway his phone rang into his pocket. He glanced at the Caller ID and groaned when he recognized it.

"Wayne whatever it is can it wait until after the party?" He asked, annoyed. The old man sighed.

"The silent alarms of James Jewelers have been broken, security cameras are out too. Go find the couplet ." Terry face palmed himself.

"So much for my night off." He muttered, hanging up the phone and dialing Max. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Max, Wayne called there's a robbery at James Jewelers." Max sighed on the other end as Terry ran a hand through his black hair.

"Don't worry I'll come up with something to tell Dana." Terry nodded into the phone, thankful that she knows his secret as Batman. "But she's not going to like it." Terry sighed.

"I know. I owe you big time! Thanks Max!" He yelled, hanging up the phone. He got out of his car, checking both up and down the street before he pressed a button on his belt, commanding the Batmoblie to come. When it did, he hopped on and quickly changed into his suit and drove off, wondering who could be robbing the jewelry store. Somehow he already knew. He smirked. "This time, I'm going to catch you and find out who you really are."

Disarming the silent alarms and cameras were easy even if James Jewelers just opened a couple months ago but he said that the store has very expensive red rubies and once she got those, he would allow her to use a super computer to help her unmask the person who killed her mother.

She looked around the cases of jewelry of store, admiring the shiny diamonds and pearls. "There you are." She purred, walking towards a display of ruby necklace, ruby bracelets and a set of ruby earrings. "Can see why he wants these." She said, placing a hand onto her hip, shaking her head. "Let's get this over with." She said before placing a long finger nail onto the glass.

Terry studies her from the ceiling above invisible, watching her every move as she smoothly drew a circle of the glass that held expensive red ruby jewelry. "This is the only way." She whispered grabbing the jewelry. Time to make his move. He moved silently across the top wall, making sure he makes absolutely no sound.

He swooped down onto the floor and was about to make another move when something popped a few feet from him and small knives started coming at him fast. He reacted and threw a pack of batarangs at them. "Didn't think I would set up traps did you?" He heard Catwoman said somewhere within the jewelry store. He looked around quickly and yelled in pain as a knife cut his suit. Terry smirked and did some flips, throwing more batarangs at the knives.

"Actually, I didn't. How about you stop the knives and have a fair fight?" He asked. He heard her laugh.

"I thought you don't fight women Batman?" She asked from somewhere in the store.

"Did some research about me?" He heard her hum.

"Maybe. A woman doesn't tell." Terry smirked and heard her sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a fair fight." When she said it the knives stopped coming at him and heard boots clacking against the floor and Catwoman come out with a hand onto her hip, smirking at him.

"Thought you had enough jewels?" He asked, looking at the red ruby jewelry that was in one hand. Catwoman smiled at him.

"I need something from someone that I work for and the only way to get it is to steal for him. Enough chat, didn't you want a fair fight?" She asked. Terry widen his eyes as he saw Catwoman broke out a whip.

"Didn't know you had a whip." He said smirking. Catwoman laughed.

"I saved it especially for you." She purred, walking slowly towards him, cracking her whip. Terry pressed a button onto his belt to make him invisible again and Catwoman looked around closely to find out where he might be.

Bruce Wayne observed the fight between Terry and the supposed new Catwoman. He watched her crack the whip again and made a aim towards Terry but he quickly dodged. "McGinnis do not lose track of her." He warned watching Terry as he moved to punch her. The new Catwoman smiled and grabbed his wrist before it had made contact with her face.

"Too slow." She purred and hit him with the whip. He quickly grabbed the end of it and tried to pull it out of her hands. Catwoman walked closer and used her leg to kick him in the face, almost making him smash into a case of jewelry. "You are not good at this." She observed, laughing.

"You wanna bet?" He asked, and had cart wheeled towards her, kicking her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. "You were saying?" He asked, smirking. Catwoman shrugged her shoulders.

"Caught me off guard. Not going to happen again." She quickly threw a small dagger at him but he has blocked it easily using his feet, aiming it right back at her. Catwoman widen her eyes and did a back flip to avoid contact with the knife. She looked out the window and smirked. "Sadly I'm going to have to cut this short but we will continue this. See you around." She pressed a button onto her belt and a rope shot out onto the ceiling to the whole that she had made when she first came. She quickly climbed it as Terry threw a batarang to knock her off however she escaped. Again.

"Damnit." Terry muttered.

"Told you it wasn't a copycat." Terry said proudly at the Bat Cave, re-watching the fight scene between him and the new Catwoman. Bruce placed a finger onto his chin, studying every move that she had made against Terry.

"You're right, it's not. It's someone new and you and I are going to find out who this new Catwoman is." Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you just ask Selina if she has any granddaughters or something?" He asked. Bruce looked at him.

"I haven't spoken to Selina in a long time. She is off my radar and I lost track of her. So it's hard to find out where Selina is." Terry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll do my part and study her moves, maybe I can pick up something. While you make sure she doesn't steal another piece of jewelry." Terry rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea." He said waving him off, leaving the Bat Cave. While he was leaving he grabbed out his phone and groaned at the fifteen missed calls from his girlfriend Dana. "I really hope that she isn't mad." He pleaded, calling her back. He will find out who this new Catwoman is who she works for and why is doing this once and for all.

Author's Note: hey guys I am back. Sorry it took a minute I had writers block. I am really not good at fight scenes but I hope that I did okay on this one. Review please!


End file.
